


The Raven King Tours America

by kathasaurus_rex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Beach Scenes, Copious Napping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gansey Naps, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Probably OOC but I really don't care, Sleepy Gansey, The Raven King - Freeform, The Raven King Tours America, The United States of Gansey, Threesome - F/M/M, eventually there's gonna be smut, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey likes it best when he's seated in the passenger seat, listening to Henry's eclectic mix of music and trying not to laugh as Blue swerves to catch the next exit (they can't miss any landmarks). This is his life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters probably won't be long, but I'll try my best, friends (and I'm gonna try to hit all the states, but we'll see). You can hit me up on twitter @sleepygansey or on tumblr: 
> 
> http://kathasaurus-rex.tumblr.com

Blue dropped her bag by the foot of the bed and eyed the blue and red quilt curiously. “… This seems… cozy?” She turned a bit to look at Henry and Gansey, who were still by the door to the bedroom, and she moved into action. “Remind me again why we couldn’t just skip Ohio?”

           “It’s a part of the United States. I thought the rule was we couldn’t skip a part of the United States,” Henry replied, throwing his duffel bag onto the armchair.

           Gansey thought about their agreement for a moment. “Okay, but what about Canada? How are we going to get to Alaska?” He still had his backpack on – Henry reached over and slid it off his shoulders for him, setting it down beside Blue’s. “Well, I guess we have a while to figure it out, don’t we?” It was at that moment that he let out a vicious yawn, trying desperately to hide it behind the back of his hand.

           Henry and Blue glanced at each other, small smiles in equal balance on their faces.

           “What time is it, Henry?” she asked, turning towards him.

           He held his wrist up and looked at his watch. “Hm, nearly two… Guess what, Richard? It’s nap time.” He casually pushed Gansey back onto the mattress and started on pulling off his shoes, tossing them into the corner before reaching down to untie the laces of his own pristine white Converse oxfords.

           Once they were off, and Gansey had somehow managed to crawl sleepily back to curl up against the pillows, Blue pulled back the quilt and slid up beside him, turning him until he was the little spoon and she could press her chest to his back. Henry took a little longer to join them, taking off his belt (so the metal wouldn’t dig into his skin – he rolled around a lot when he slept) and sliding Gansey’s glasses off his face, folding them up and setting them on the bedside table, along with his phone. Then, he curled close to Gansey under the blanket, their noses nearly touching, and reached over him to rest a large hand on Blue’s hip. She made a soft noise of acknowledgement before smiling softly, her eyes closing.

            Henry was the last one asleep, but he didn’t mind. When he finally dozed off, it was with a warm, pleasant feeling in his chest, and he felt _safe_.

 


	2. The Beach (Lake Erie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry, Blue, and Gansey are hanging out at the beach. Gansey throws a fit about putting on sunscreen. Blue is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me forever to update! I've had a lot of crap going on. *rolls eyes* Anyways, if you have an idea of which state you want me to do next, shoot me an ask on Tumblr. 
> 
> http://kathasaurus-rex.tumblr.com

“Richard Gansey, you need _sunscreen_ ,” Blue growled out, pushing him down onto the blanket and sitting on the small of his back. “Stop squirming like a fish!” She grabbed the spray can from where it was sitting on the hot sand and twisted the cap a bit, holding it away from his skin and spraying it all over his back and arms, and the tiniest bit over the back of his neck, watching as it dried. “Now, are you going to let me put it on your chest and face, or is Henry going to have to hold you down?”

            Gansey let out a sigh, his voice muffled a bit by the fabric of the blanket. “I’ll behave, Jane. Can I get up now?”

            Blue shifted back to sit on the blanket and let him sit up, shifting around a bit so she could spray his chest and the remainder of his arms. She sprayed a bit on her hands so she could rub it onto his face, making sure to get extra on his nose and cheekbones. Henry walked back up then, his arms full of snacks and drinks. He clumsily set them all down on the lounge chair before crashing down beside Gansey, his long legs splayed out.

            “Sunscreen?” he asked. Blue handed it to him, and he began to spray it all over himself, squinting his eyes shut so he could do the same to his face. “This smells _nasty_.”

            “At least you won’t have sunburn.”

            Gansey scooted back so he would be under the umbrella’s shade and sighed happily, lying back and letting his eyes close. “This is nice. Peaceful.”

            “It won’t be in two hours when all the families start showing up,” Blue grumbled, taking the sunscreen back from Henry and stuffing it into her bag. “Why do you think I had us come out here so early, hm? So we could enjoy some quality quiet time before all the… ruckus.”

            “Hm, nice word choice. Parrish would be proud,” Henry replied.

            Blue scoffed in his direction before holding a hand up to shield her eyes from her sun, surveying the water and the beach. “Water’s probably still cold, but it should warm up a bit in the next half hour or so.” Gansey propped himself up on his elbows and looked out at himself, calm settling in his stomach and spreading down to his toes.

            Henry moved to press a quick kiss to Gansey’s cheek, and twin kiss to Blue’s, before saluting them both and heading towards the water at a breakneck speed, diving in. Blue rolled her eyes, reaching into her back to pull out her journal and an old pen.


End file.
